


Hack Your Way Into My Heart

by kyouz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Computers, Hacker!Akira, High School, Ice, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouz/pseuds/kyouz
Summary: akira was sitting in his room all day being bored as hell and he was on his computer when he got a really good idea.





	Hack Your Way Into My Heart

akira was sitting in his room all day being bored as hell and he was on his computer when he got a really good idea.  
"how funny would it be if i scammed a scammer " he thought to himself as he went on google and looked up a random scammer's number and decided to contact him.  
"hello is this tech support " akira asked  
"yes my name is bob smith and i will be assisting you today" bob smith answered " so what were you doing when you encountered the problem?"  
" um i was looking at some gay porn and i think i got virus ? " akira told him.

"uh.. ok" said bob smith there was an awkward dead air of silence until He asked "what operating system are you using"  
"Ubuntu" said akira.  
"ok... and what model monitor is urs?" asked Bob.  
"its a Samsung 24 inch hybrid" said akira. then bob asked " ok what eXactly is the problem The virus is causing on ur computer?"  
"when ever i open Yahoo.com to make a search it asks me for my credit card number "

"okay what browser do you use" bob smith asked. akira responded with "Firefox", which bob smith hated. firefox was the reason bob smith was scamming, as he got a virus through it by lookin up rad anime porn, and got his dad's credit card info leaked. It was a shockawocka to bob smith as he was told firefox was best browser top secure by an indian tech support person on the internet. this then led to ryuji's daddy-o havin barely any money, and the daddy-o was enraged at bob smith. he recently start to beat the poor internet dumbo, causing bob smith to try and be those scammy viruses and get some money to move out of his dad's house. bob smith muted himself on the phone and held back the tears, before then remembering the slap he had just gotten today, and composed himself. He then told akira "okay so here's your problem. firefox is a browser but google chrome everyone uses and it is very nice" akira then said "but firefox is faster and is best browser top secure, as told to me by my indian friend" bob misth was even more enraged, but still had a bit of composure left in him. bomb smoth said "okay well that's very nice i will need to look into your files to help you more"

bob smith than asks if akira's got any anti virus software. akira has no anti virus software. then bob smith asks akira to open his error report thing or something and bob smith goes "oh boy jeez thats a lot of errors man... hooo boy i think we are going to need some mad anti virus software"  
"oh jeez" says akira "where do i get this alleged anti viruse software?"

bob smith then cleared his throat and said " you will have to buy the anti virus it is called ubuntu protection."  
akira asked " how much will it cost?"  
"i will tell you that later, the program is installed by us." replied bob smith.  
"oh i have to tell you that every time i have to do online shopping i have to run this program supplied to me BY my bank"  
"what is it called" asked bob smith?  
"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i dont know its called... uhh i dont know but its this dumb damn ass program my bank always wants me to run when i do transactions online so if i were to Make a transaction i will have to have You run the program so that the transaction can be received" said akira kun.  
"ok sir whell uh would you please uh send me the uh program then"said bob.  
"ok" said akira. the akira commenced the program transfer and it took about 30 seconds for it to finish transferring "ok are you supplied with a message by the program bob ?"  
"yes it says would you like to run this program:"  
"ok just press ok and the program should just work" said akira to bob "ok"said smith bob. that moment akira had access to mr bob smiths computer and all its files "uh i don think the program was work " said bobby. "do you think we should try again? "  
"no" said akira"i t worked fine give it a moment"

akira then decided to look through his browser history and saw some shockingly dubious information his most recent search was for a tutorial on how to turn on his dish washer and how to do long division. his desktop wall paper was an hd picture of a soccer ball and he had a folder on his computer labeled "ice recipies" he opened up his windows menu and found out that his name was actually Ryuji sakamoto and he was the same age as akira chan. ryu chan then asked akiraa kun "Mister are you still ther-e" akira ten replied "why do you have one hundred ice recipie?" ryuji then realized what had happent. he had gotten scammed by the scammee. he had never been so dissapointed in himself. he started to feel a lump in his throat the kind you get when ur about to cry and the salty tears welled up in his eyes ryuji then whispered into the phone departmental holding back all his tears with 100 percent of his strength "yₒᵢᵤ ₑff₋ᵢₙ dₐₘₙ ₐₛₛ ₘₒₜₕₑᵣ fᵤfcₖₑᵣ" and then hung up the phone

ryuji was actually a teknology noob and he didnt know that even though the phone hung up akira still has access to his computer . akira clicked a button and a live video of ryuji's webcam popped up. the webcam showed an image of a blond haired boy rubbing bags of ice on his nipples. he was holding his soccer ball and he was wearing track pants in the locker room. blonde smith's face was wet from tears. akira realized the blonde guy and his uniform looked kind of familiar.

"hey dont you go to my school" said akira. but then he realized ryuji couldnt hear him and that he was talking to himself.  
  
akira decided to call him back and hoped that he would pick up the phone.  
he patiently waited as the phone rang and then he heard another voice. he could hear sniffling on the other side. "hello" ryuji said.  
"hello" said akira.  
"its you" said ryuji "why are you calling me"  
"i missed you"  
"dude i thought you hated me. im just a scammer after all " ryuji said  
"i never thought anything other than you being a scammer, but i realized you have a life too"  
"dont you go to shujin academt" said akira  
"how did you know that" ryuji gasped  
" i hacked ur Webcam"  
" what the hell ? who are you..." ryuji asked. "wait a second? did you just see me rubbing ice on my nipples!>"  
"yes and i thought it was very arousing" akira replied "but that doesnt matter. the only things that matters right now is you. tell me your story"

"i only do uit when im sad" "or hot" "but right now im very sad so it was because of that" ryuji said  
"your life story" says akira  
"oh my life story? i thought you meant the nipple ice thing. sorry dude"  
"hey wait a second i dont even know your name and you know every thing about me i think you should turn on your effin webcam too DUDE " ryuji said

akira turned on his camera to reveal himself. ryuji gasped once more. "hey! arent you the new kid at our school!? i would have never thoguht i would meet you like this!"

akira started getting shy all of a sudden and blushed "yeah... that's me..."  
but deep down he coudlnt get the image of ryuji rubbing ice on his nipples out of his head.

ryuji looked at his watch and nervously said "o-okay look, i gotta go. my mom just made dinner see you at school tomorrow" and he hangs up for the final time before akira could get another word out of him.

but then akira said "hey arent you still in the locker room how would you know if" but then he realized he hung up and he was talking to himself

akira sits there in shock trying to process what just happened.

"hey akira" says morgana, this startles him "its gettting pretty late, you have school tomorrow so you should get to bed soon".  
"alright morgana says akira with a besmitten look on his face as he goes off to bed.

morgana wonders what akira was up to on the internet taht night.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued....  
> like comment and subscribe  
> i accept constructive criticism


End file.
